Modern mobile nodes (MNs) may be capable of executing applications, which may be downloaded from the internet or other sources and installed by a user. The explosion of available MN applications and the increasing complexity of such applications place ever more stringent demands on MN hardware and operating firmware/software. For example, a MN may comprise a display screen for displaying, among other things, visual output from applications. A user may desire to simultaneously view output from a plurality of applications or processes, which may create additional processing constraints for MN hardware.